Conventionally, a portable electronic device such as a cellular telephone device having an operation unit and an image capturing unit are in widespread use. A portable electronic device has been proposed that includes an operation unit having a plurality of keys and an image capturing unit that captures an image in response to an image capturing instruction for capturing by way of the operation of certain keys at the operation unit (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-233135, for example).
The portable electronic device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-233135 includes an image capturing unit that captures an image in response to an image capturing instruction, a blur amount detection unit for detecting an amount of blur in the image capturing unit, an operation unit having a plurality of keys, and a key setting unit that obtains the amount of blur in the image capturing unit from the blur amount detection unit each time two or more keys among the plurality of keys are operated to set a key for which the amount of blur is small as the key for the image capturing command.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-233135